Adorabloodthirsty
by Angrykarkat25
Summary: John is turned into a vampire and needs Karkat's help to get his original body back.
1. Chapter 1

John awoke to a horrid pain in his neck. "Ow." He whispered, rubbing his neck. This only made the pain worse; he looked at his hand and saw blood. The crimson slipped down his palm and down to his forearm. Shocked he quickly jumped out of bed and flew into the bathroom.

Examining himself he saw that there were two fresh tooth holes in his neck. This was quite concerning, considering that fact that he only knew of one person or troll rather who could do this. The Heir's neck started throbbing and a wave of pain went throughout his entire body, causing him to let out a blood curdling scream.

The pain was unbelievable; everything hurt and John couldn't breathe. Great, like my asthma didn't already make it hard enough for me to breathe. John thought bitterly as he began to lose consciousness. Blackness blurred the sides of his eyes and eventually swallowed his vision.


	2. Chapter 2

Someone was shaking him. He could feel the warm hands pressing in on his shoulders and the shouty, angry voice in his ear. "JOHN! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU!?" The troll shook John more violently. "WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

John fluttered his eyes open to see Karkat's flushed face. The angry troll was panting and holding John in his arms, almost like he was holding a baby. "What's wrong Karkat?" John asked as he sat up from KK's grip. Karkat got this utterly shocked look on his face, but was almost instantly replaced with annoyance. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN JOHN!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'WHAT'S WRONG KARKAT'!? ALMOST AS SOON AS I GET HOME I SEE MY ROOMATE PASSED OUT ON THE BATHROOM FLOOR AND YOU DON'T EXPECT ME TO FREAK THE FUCK OUT?! OH SURE I COULD HAVE IGNORED YOU IF I DIDN'T SEE THAT YOU ARE BLEEDING ALL OVER THE FUCKING FLOOR AND TWITCHING. AND ANOTHER THING-"

He stopped there and checked John's neck, it was still bleeding. Up on his feet Karkat went to the cabinet above the bathroom counter and got out a first aid kit. The gauze were in a roll tucked away in the corner of the box, Karkat took them out along with a small bottle of rubbing alcohol and some cotton balls. "NOW YOU'D BETTER HOLD STILL." Holding out the bottle and a cotton ball he poured some of the rubbing alcohol onto the cotton ball. John held still as Karkat dabbed at the wound, it stung as the alcohol seeped into the wound and fizzed at the blood. After a few more cotton balls Karkat wrapped John's neck with the gauze.

"THERE." Karkat said letting out a sigh. "THAT SHOULD DO IT, BUT YOU NEED TO CHANGE THE BANDAGE AND CLEAN THE WOUND TILL IT GETS BETTER." John's morail said sternly. John nodded and smiled at Karkat. "Yeah I will."

Nothing strange happened for a couple of days and life went on as usual. But one night…

[12 am Thursday July 12th]

John lay in his bed asleep, occasionally tossing and turning. His body twitched, without his knowing, John's body got out of bed.


	3. Chapter 3

In the past John Egbert has never slept walked, so this is a first.

John was still sound asleep as his body carried him to his bedroom door. His hand opened the door silently and walked down the small hallway to Karkat's room. It was almost as if his body had a mind of its own!

Karkat's growly snores could be heard from John's bedroom and could definitely be heard only a few feet away from the bed the roommate was sleeping in.

The dark hallway only had a few slivers of light from the moon's calm rays. Wooden floor boards let out small squeaks as John made his way into Karkat's room. Black curtains were pulled shut and blankets engulfed Karkat's sleeping body.

Blood lust pulsed throughout John's entire body, making the inhuman part of him eager to taste blood. Swifty his body used John's light feet to its advantage and stood at the edge of the bed.

Fangs grew in a flash and were around Karkat's neck in an instant.


	4. Chapter 4

Sucking on the sweet red nectar, that is Karkat's blood, John's tongue tinged with satisfaction and the blood lust subsided. John's fangs returned to normal canines and his body collapsed onto the bed.

John blinked his eyes open and sat up; he looked around to find himself in Karkat's bedroom. Posters of Will Smith and many of Karkat's other favorite human actors covered the walls. Morning light poured in and softly touched John's skin.

A small burning sensation occurred on John's arm and quickly combusted. "OW! SHIT!" John panicked and ran into the bathroom, running his burnt flesh under cold water. This is_** not**_ normal. The Heir thought to himself. He looked up into the mirror and did a double take. The irises of his eyes _used _to be a dark sky blue. But as John squinted he saw that the irises had changed to an ice blue. This took him aback. No human's eyes should be_** that**_ light. In fact as he took a closer look he saw that they gave off a sort of glow.

John noticed that the pupils in his eyes had turned to slits, almost like a cat's pupils but with more angle to them.

After a moment the heir tore his eyes away from the mirror and looked at his arm.

"AHHHHH!" he screamed in horror.

Both of his hands were covered in blood.

His eyes resurfaced to the mirror and saw the blood around his mouth; dried, cracked and flaking off. Trembling John walked back into the bedroom and paid close attention to Karkat.

"Karkat?" John asked quietly. Several moments passed and no response was heard. Panicking John ran to the bed and threw off the thick covers.

Shocked John let out a scream and fell onto the floor, covering his mouth. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU KARKAT!?" He howled in terror.


	5. Chapter 5

"K-karkat?" John's voice came out as a whimper.

The right side of the bed held Karkat's blood covered body. A wound imbedded in the troll's neck was the source of the scarlet.

Still the wound was oozing out blood, realizing this John started to panic. Frantically he ran into the bathroom for the first aid kit. He sifted through a bunch of cotton balls and toothbrushes in the bathroom cabinet until he found it. Clutching the box in his hand he scrambled to his room mate's side. Swiftly he had the wound bandaged and managed to stop most of the bleeding. John gingerly cradled Karkat in his arms. He gently laid the troll in bed and covered Karkat with a blanket.

A few hours past before Karkat came to. The troll's eyes slowly blinked open; he let out a low moan of pain. He sat up slowly and saw that John was sitting at the edge of his bed. John looked incredibly worried. His azure eyes were round with the emotion.

"John, wh-what happened?" Karkat waited for an answer, but none came.

"Why does my neck hurt so fucking bad?" Was the next best question he could come up with.

John stared at the ground. "I woke up to find myself covered in blood and you were bleeding badly from the neck."

Karkat looked at John in total shock. John stared back at him with a look of horror.

"Karkat?"

"Yeah John?"

"I think I'm the one that caused the wound in your neck..." John bit his lip and took a step back from his roommate, he didn't want to cause any more harm than he already had. Karkat was probably terrified of him after hearing what he said anyway…

"Impossible!" Karkat screamed. "THERE'S NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL YOU WOULD HURT ME! I WOU-" He stopped mid-sentence to hold his neck. "Shit that hurts…" John looked closely at the bandage to see a bit of fresh blood run between Karkat's fingers.

"Karkat! Hold still for me please." The troll froze as the human removed the bandage from his neck. Blood started to glide down his ashen neck. Quickly John changed the bandage and got Karkat to lay down.

But he didn't know if this would happen again…

Does he have a taste for blood?


End file.
